coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9502 (9th July 2018)
Plot Bethany starts being nice to Kayla for Craig's sake. Sean admits to Liz that his new job didn't work out. Liz offers to let him crash on her sofa until he's back on his feet. Jack develops ischaemia on his left foot. Sophie urges Kevin to sue the NHS for compensation. Kevin baulks at the idea. Sally and Tim visit Jack and bump into Duncan Radfield, who is at the hospital for a meeting. Bethany organises a double date with Ryan, Craig and Kayla. Tim convinces Sally that she has enough on her plate with Jack and should let her council colleagues decide where the charity grant goes. Duncan eavesdrops on their conversation. Tracy books a hair appointment with Maria after hearing that Angie paid a rock bottom price for hers. Duncan suggests to Sally that her deputy isn't qualified to make the final decision about the grant and changes her mind about taking time off. Sophie confronts Rana about the medical centre failing Jack and accuses her of being in nursing for the money. In the midst of her rant, Sophie breaks down and cries into Rana's arms. Kayla visits Neil in prison and tells him she's close to proving that Craig and Bethany lied at his trial. She's taken aback when Neil calls her stupid for getting involved with Bethany and Craig; she's put his appeal at risk. He makes her promise not to go near either of them again. Toyah offers Sean some shifts at the Rovers. Sean snaps her hand off despite knowing that Liz is hoping to be taken back on. Sophie tells Kevin she's dropped the compensation claim. Sally brings the grant meeting forward so she can be there for it and help Kevin out with Jack afterwards. Tim worries that Duncan has manipulated her. Jack is examined by a consultant, who recommends amputating Jack's foot and the lower part of his leg to stop the spread of ischaemia. Kevin refuses to sign the consent forms and demands a second opinion. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Doctor - Karen Bartke *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Consultant - Andrew Readman Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive care unit and exterior *Highfield Prison - Visiting area Notes *The scenes outside Weatherfield General hospital were recorded within the grounds of Coronation Street 's MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin is stunned when the doctors announce they need to amputate Jack’s foot; and Bethany suggests to Ryan they should have a double date with Craig and Kayla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,670,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes